Kurayami
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6ft 2in | weight = 74kg | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = AB | unusual features = Tattoo on his arm | affiliation = Averian's Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = Second-in-Command of Averian's Army | previous occupation = | team = Averian's Army | previous team = Unknown Division | partner = Averian | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Widowed | relatives = Unknown Brother | education = | status = Deceased | shikai = Hasaishuurai | bankai = Datenshi Hasaishuurai }} :Even is darkness there can be honor. - Kenji-Taichō Kurayami (literally darkness, 暗闇, or The Dark, 暗やみ) is a with demons blood flowing through his veins. Due to the taint in his blood, Kurayami has grown to hate the world, as others see him as dangerous and as a threat. This lead to his eventual exile from and several attempts on his life by members of the Omnisukidō and other Shinigami forces. Having left the Soul Society long before and his fellow Shinigami were turned into Vizards by Aizen, Kurayami has slowly built his power and influence, particularly in . His one desire is to destroy the Soul Society for exiling, and attempting to kill him so many years ago. To further this goal, he has aligned himself with Averian and his army, joining their forces to create a singular force capable of taking on both the Soul Society and the Ryū Order simultaneously. He finally met his match in the form of Tyrell Nishiki during a large-scale attack on Horiwari, were he was subsequently killed in a suicide sacrifice by Rikimaru Ichinose. Appearance Kurayami is a tall, muscle-bound man who's piercing gaze and powerful physique strike fear into his enemies. His eyes are colored a dark brown, and his hair is spiked upwards and is a dark brown coloration. His clothing is simple, and based more around comfort than protection. He wears a black jacket open to reveal his chest, but discards it the second he starts to fight seriously. His lower attire generally consist of black trousers with a flame-like design running up the entire left leg. On his hands, Kurayami wears his constant-release zanpakuto, that takes on the appearance of thick, red gloves. Personality Kurayami is mostly cold and ruthless, having the hatred other's have shown him regarding his demon blood burned into his mind since an early age. Shunned by those he once called friend and ally before they found out about his demon heritage, Kurayami hates the world and wishes to create one where every race is equal and none are shunned by something as trivial as blood, or particular race. This isn't his defining trait though. Although ruthless and generally cold to everyone he meets, the one shred of humanity he retains and seems to hold onto above everything else, even his own dream, is the focus he has on honor and respect - even in those he would call his fiercest enemies. He maintains that respect can be shown no matter how far one has fallen. During his battles with Tyrell Nishiki, Kurayami repeatedly spared his life because he didn't want to finish their battle through cheap or otherwise underhand methods, which ultimately led to his death at Rikimaru's hands. It could be argued that he saw a piece of the world he wanted to create within Tyrell - as the young Nishiki clansmen never once belittled Kurayami because of his racial standing or actions. He even stated that he wished he could have met Tyrell under different circumstances and that they could have been friends if events had taken a different course. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Part II Part III Part IV Powers and Abilities : Kurayami was a powerful individual, believed to be a match for Yoshiro Kazuki, Tyrell Nishiki and Maki Zhijun - all high-ranking members of the Ryū Order. Until Saburo Ryū became Averian's favored servant, Kurayami was the strongest member of Averian's Army, excluding Averian himself. Hakuda Master: Kurayami was a capable Hakuda master, capable of completely forgoing the use of a sword should he need to. His skills where enough to contend with an armed Tyrell. Kidō Expert: Shunpo Master: Immense Strength: Immense Durability and Endurance: Zanpakutō Hasaishuurai (破摧襲雷, Crushing Lightning Strike), is the name of Kurayami's zanpakutō. As it is a constant release type, it's sealed form is unknown. *' :' Hasaishuurai takes the form of red gloves that augment Kurayami's offensive skills to devastating degree's. : : Hasaishuurai gives complete control over thunder and lightning, whether it be created by Kurayami himself, or through the manipulation of real lightning. Kurayami will often employ brutal and devastating Hakuda skills in conjunction with his lightning abilities to utterly destroy an opponent. This lightning is colored a red color. :*'Lightning Cloak:' As Kurayami is immune to the effects of his own lightning, he can safely surround his own body in order to augment his physical attributes. This is Kurayami's most used ability and his high levels of mastery and intellect easily allow him to fight most opponents using only this power. This aura also serves the purpose of numbing those it connects with, that is if it doesn't kill them outright. :*'Lightning Bolt:' Kurayami is fit to loose a powerful bolt of lightning which Tyrell Nishiki believed could level the entirety of the Yuengiri Academy had he not stopped it. These bolts also serve the purpose of numbing those it connects with, that is if it doesn't kill them outright. *' :' Datenshi Hasaishuurai (堕天使破摧襲雷, literally Demon Crushing Lightning Strike) is the name of Kurayami's Bankai. By striking the ground directly in front of himself and uttering Bankai, followed by the name, Kurayami undergoes a transformation that results in a more demonic looking appearance. Kurayami sprouts a pair of black, feathered wings from his back, he gains two forward pointing horns and his body becomes surrounded in a thin layer of red spiritual energy. His constant-release zanpakuto also changes slightly and becomes larger, more defined and extends to cover his fingers. Chains also cover his right arm, and are more focused around his bicep, that connect and wrap around his waist. :Bankai Special Ability: Kurayami's ability to control lightning is increased, as our his physical and spiritual attributes. :*'Power Augmentation:' When utilizing his Bankai, Kurayami's strength, speed and spiritual energy are all augmented greatly, giving him vast boosts to his levels of physical strength, particularly Hakuda and speed. :*'Energy Blast:' A pitch black energy-based technique that can take the form of either a wave, similar in appearance to a Cero or like a Bala blast. This ability is Kurayami's signature technique, and is what earned him the name Kurayami in the first place. Behind the Scenes Kurayami's appearance is based on Jin from the Tekken series of video games. Navigation Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased